Panier de Dragons
by Kandai
Summary: Un matin, deux dragons, un moment volé... Kanon x Rhadamanthe. Yaoi, Lime. One-Shot. Cadeau à Phebe83a.


**Titre** : Panier de Dragons

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Romance / Lime

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Raiting** : M

**Couple** : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

**Avertissements** : Yaoi, Lime - limite PWP

**Dédicaces** : Cadeau à Phebe83a pour ses dix ans de couple. En espérant que ça te fasse plaisir, ma belle.

**Résumé** : Un matin, deux dragons, un moment volé... Kanon x Rhadamanthe. Yaoi / Lime / One-Shot. Cadeau à Phebe83a.

**NdA** : Un assez petit One-Shot de mille mots pile [dix au cube], titre non compris, un cadeau pour ma grande soeur adoptive. Il me fait l'effet d'un gros PWP, même s'il y a rien de très graphique, donc j'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon, c'est apparemment pas mon truc d'écrire jusqu'à deux heures du mat' puis de continuer le truc au matin. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis. Et oui, encore Kanon et Rhada, je fais une fixette sur eux. Si ça peut vous consoler, la prochaine sortie sera certainement un nouveau chapitre à " Vogue ". Peut-être. Si je suis motivée, en fait. Ce qui risque pas en ce moment, fin de vacances, reprise de RPG, vie de famille... toussa, quoi.

* * *

Panier de Dragons

La chambre, plongée dans une pénombre qu'un rai de lumière traîtresse vient troubler, est des plus simples. Pas très spacieuse ni luxueuse, les murs d'un blanc crème où quelques taches sombres pointent, une commode et une armoire dont la porte entrouverte laisse apercevoir une partie de son contenu, quelques fauteuils en osier où sont jetés pêle-mêle une poignée de vêtements, une fenêtre découpée en quatre qu'entoure rideau bleu marine défraîchi. Ledit rideau laisse filtrer une douce lueur qui vient éclairer un peu la pièce mangée par le lit double et manifestement occupé qui s'y trouve. Le rayon espiègle vient chatouiller une cascade de cheveux bleus qui semblent sortir de l'oreiller droit, comme pour lui faire signaler qu'il est l'heure de se lever. En réponse à ce réveil silencieux, un grognement étouffé se fait entendre et un bras jaillit soudain du drap sous lequel il était caché, à la recherche de quelque chose sur sa gauche, là où une tête blonde est clairement visible sur l'oreiller. Avec succès apparemment vu que le bras a cessé de bouger pendant que la main s'est posée sur la base du cou de la tignasse blonde. Et de la masse de cheveux bleus se relève une tête aux yeux verts pétillants et aux traits masculins, fiers et surtout visiblement pas tout à fait réveillés. Un beau visage qu'un sourire un peu brumeux vient éclairer, sourire suivi presque aussitôt d'une voix pâteuse :

- Honey, t'es réveillé ?

Pour toute réponse de la part de la tête blonde, un grognement sourd. Puis un œil d'or fondu s'ouvre, suivi d'un deuxième avant de se mettre à cligner. Quelques mouvements plus tard, le blond s'est assis sur le lit et regarde le bleuté, d'un air encore à moitié pris dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Kanon… tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

- Nan, pas du tout, fait l'ancien dragon des mers, d'une voix pas encore pleinement réveillée mais où pointe une satisfaction non dissimulée. Mais j'aime bien te réveiller.

- Il me semblait que tu aimais me regarder dormir, réplique le blond, qui en profite pour s'étirer comme un chat.

- M'oui mais j'aime aussi te réveiller… pour une fois que j'en ai l'occasion, argue Kanon, toujours très content de lui.

- Normal, vu le nombre d'heures de sommeil que tu cumules… Tu dois compter des marmottes ou des loirs parmi tes ancêtres, j'en suis sûr.

- T'es méchant, Rhadamanthe, râle le Gémeau, sans grande conviction. Tu m'as même pas encore dit bonjour, en plus.

Le Spectre rit doucement devant la mine de petit garçon boudeur qu'affiche Kanon et se penche sur son dragon marin jusqu'à frôler son oreille avec ses lèvres, provoquant un frisson chez son vis-à-vis. Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur lesdites lèvres alors qu'il chuchote :

- Bonjour, mon amour. Bien dormi ?

- Toujours dans tes bras, ronronne l'ex-marina, profitant de leur nouvelle proximité pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de son Juge. Lequel rit légèrement avant d'embrasser légèrement la tempe de son amant. Son amant qui soupire de contentement et se rapproche doucement de lui, comblant le vide qui les sépare.

- Faut se lever, souffle Rhadamanthe alors que les mains de Kanon ont entrepris de retracer doucement le contour de ses épaules, frôlant la peau d'albâtre protégée par un insupportable drap.

- J'ai pas envie, répond le Gémeau, tout concentré qu'il est à batailler contre le drap qu'il finit par rejeter d'un mouvement ample pour enfin sentir la peau tiède du Juge sous doigts. Peau qui s'agite d'un petit frisson, alors que le regard d'or se voile, porteur d'un trouble qui n'existait pas encore il y a une seconde. Kanon sourit, espiègle, et embrasse tendrement la mâchoire de son amant, toute trace de sommeil désormais effacée.

- Et de quoi as-tu envie ? demande Rhadamanthe. La question est purement rhétorique, évidemment. C'est le ton employé qui importe ici. Un ton de baryton, bas et chaud. Aguicheur. Le Gémeau se mord la lèvre et, pris d'une impulsion subite, se coule sur son Juge, ses mains trouvant une place de chaque côté de la tête blonde. Les prunelles océan du Chevalier rencontrent celles d'or en fusion du Spectre. Elles brûlent chacune du même feu, grondant d'un désir encore retenu. Par jeu, ils se tiennent la bride, voyant jusqu'où peuvent aller leurs limites. Limites qui se rapprochent de plus en plus quand Kanon penche la tête vers Rhadamanthe pour venir mordiller doucement son oreille, arrachant un gémissement à la Vouivre. Lequel se contient encore, malgré sa raison défaillante, mise à mal quelques coups de dents. Il ne veut pas céder tout de suite à l'incarnation de la tentation qui délaisse son oreille pour le regarder à nouveau, les yeux vibrants de désir, satisfait de son méfait.

- A ton avis ?

La réponse de Kanon. Réponse complètement inutile mais qui a le mérite de faire céder leurs barrages, de laisser libre cours à leur passion. Kanon se jette sur son Juge pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que Rhadamanthe agrippe la taille de son Chevalier et l'attire à lui. Leurs peaux se touchent. Leurs jambes se mêlent. Leurs sexes se frôlent. Cris étouffés. Gémissements. Fièvre familière qui les dévore alors que le même besoin les taraude. Ne plus exister que pour entendre l'autre hurler son plaisir, pour être la main ou la bouche qui en est la cause. Atteindre le septième ciel puis le dépasser.

Ensemble.

* * *

La chambre n'est pas très spacieuse, ni luxueuse. Le rideau ouvert laisse passer la lumière blanche du soleil qui vient caresser les deux corps alanguis entre les draps. Entouré par les bras puissants de Rhadamanthe, Kanon soupire de bien-être. Il est bien. Divinement bien.

- Quelles sont les exigences de monsieur pour son petit-déjeuner ? demande soudain le Spectre, prévenant.

- Hm… Un dragon noir, pour moi. A point, s'il vous plaît.

- Jamais rassasié, hein ? se désole faussement Rhadamanthe.

- De toi ? Jamais ! rit le Gémeau en reprenant avidement les lèvres de son Juge.

- Je vois.

Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, celui des dragons…

_Panier de Dragons - Fin_


End file.
